


Peaches and Stars

by jediluke



Category: Star Wars
Genre: (but i'm pretty sure it's impossible NOT to write skysolo as soft), Astronomy Club, College AU, Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Relationship Development, anxiety attack (mention), luke is into astronomy, party mention, skysolo, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediluke/pseuds/jediluke
Summary: In which Luke quickly realizes that the stars and other space might not be the only things he's in love with.





	Peaches and Stars

‘Hey Luke, the Clubs and Organizations Fair is tomorrow, I need someone to cover the 2:00 to 4:00 shift for the astronomy club booth, are you free.’

The text notification from Tali popped up on Luke’s phone, mildly peaking his interest as he laid in bed in his dorm room. He opened his messages app and texted her back a quick reply,

‘Sure :-)’

He turned the screen off on his phone and set it down beside him, his interest returning back to his laptop as he stared at a blank document page. The thin, black line blinked at him almost mockingly as he tried to think of a way to start his English paper. Once again his phone buzzed and he was slightly grateful for the distraction. It had vibrated two more times before he managed to pick it up. Four texts from his twin sister, Leia in about five seconds,

‘You done with that paper yet?’ followed by a pencil emoji, and a frog emoji.

Luke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, 

‘Haven't even started it yet… and wth do those mean’

‘It means you’re being lame. You’re beyond smart Luke.. you don't need to be studying all the time.’

‘I’m smart BECAUSE I study.’

‘You don’t have a boyfriend because all you do is study’

‘Ouch’ 

‘Am I wrong? I’m coming to your dorm’

‘Leia no..’

But by the time he sent the message, there was already a knock at his door. He groaned and pushed his laptop aside before sliding off of his bed. He opened the door to find Leia standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“You promised me Luke, you promised that you would get yourself out there more in college. A year and a month in and I swear you’ve only left this dorm to go to class, the library, astronomy club or home.”

“Actually-”

“Runs to Target don’t count as getting yourself out there.”

“You know that it’s easier said than done for me to do that.” Luke mumbled, walking away from her and slumping down on his bed. 

“I know, I’ve always known Luke, I also always offer to help.” 

“We’re 19 Leia.. isn’t it just a little weird for you to try to help your twin brother get a boyfriend?”

“I don’t think it’s weird,” she shrugged, “I might not be a guy expert but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you.” She sat down on his bed next to him. 

“How is Amilyn, by the way?” Luke asked, logging off of his laptop and shutting the lid. He watched as his sister’s face lit up at the mention of her girlfriend, 

“She’s doing good, the sink in her dorm is blue now because she just dyed her hair blue so she's hoping it cleans up before room inspections at the end of the month.” She let out a small laugh,   
“If you ever get yourself a date maybe we can double sometime, she said she misses seeing you.” She leaned back carefully so she wouldn't pull down the rainbow pride flag hung on the wall. 

“That would be fun. Oh- would you want to help me with the Astronomy booth at the fair tomorrow? I was recruited to help out.” 

“Do you even need to ask? You know I'm amazing at getting people to join things.” She nudged him with her knee. 

“Yeah because you're loud and persistent.”

"Which is incredibly effective in many situations." She pointed out before pulling her phone out of her back pocket so she wasn't sitting on it.

Luke and Leia had always been close and were always up for playful banter, but that didn't stop Leia from standing up for him when he needed it. Of course, if the opportunity ever presented itself, Luke would stand up for and speak up for his sister, but she always knew how to handle herself even in the toughest of situations. It made Luke proud. 

He looked at her and tilted his head to the side,

"I think I might actually head to sleep, I don't mean to kick you out or anything- It's just that I have an 8am lecture tomorrow..." 

Leia looked back at him and paused for a moment before nodding, 

"Don't worry about it Luke. Sleep well, see you at... what time tomorrow?" 

"Two o'clock, I'll probably be there a little before you though just because my class is closer to the Commons than yours is." 

Leia smiled and ruffled his hair as she stood up, making him scowl. 

"Sounds good. Sleep well, Luke."

"You too." He smiled, getting up so he could lock the door behind her as she left. He locked the door and walked over to his dresser to grab a fresh pair of boxers. He changed out of his clothes and looked at himself in the small mirror above his dresser, frowning a bit at his own reflection. 

He hated how tired he looked. 

Luke ran his fingers back through his hair before shutting off his lights and walking back over to his bed. He set his laptop down on his bedside table and plugged his phone in. He sat down on the edge of his bed and opened his clocks app so he could set an alarm and then set it down on top of his laptop. He slid under his blankets, pulling his favorite one, a soft lavender colored one up to just under his chin. The blanket was comforting to him, a little piece of home that he had had for as long as he could remember. If he ever told anyone, they'd probably think it was silly that he had slept with the same blanket for so long. However, Luke didn't think he could ever fall asleep without it. He even used it when it was way too hot out to justify using a soft, fuzzy blanket. 

His eyes wandered around his dark room, the only light coming from the middle of his curtains where they didn't quite close all the way. He liked that too. Too much dark and he wouldn't have been able to sleep either. It was all a routine.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep. 

\--

Luke woke up early the next morning and, much to his surprise, before his alarm. He shut off the alarm on his phone before it had the opportunity to go off and the slipped from the warm grasp of his bed. He changed into a pair of black jeans and a button-up shirt that was patterned with blue and yellow paint splashes and tied in a knot at his navel.   
He walked into his bathroom, grateful that his single dorm also had its own bathroom and therefor saved him from needing to walk all the way down to one every day. He combed through his hair and brushed his teeth before throwing everything he needed into his yellow backpack and heading out the door. 

His first class of the day was a history class which, as much as he didn't mind the subject, he actually grew to hate because of all the busy work that the professor gave out. It felt lazy to Luke, but based on the way the professor acted most of the time it did not surprise him. 

All he was looking forward to that day was finally getting to go down to the Clubs and Organizations Fair and running the Astronomy Club booth. It couldn't come soon enough. 

But when the time finally did come, he headed down to The Commons and looked around a bit, scanning the booths of clubs and organizations that he had no interest in or had no time to join. Finally he got to the astronomy booth, smiling once he saw the little decorations. Tali sat behind the table. 

"Hey! You decorate this yourself?" He asked her, sliding his backpack off of his shoulders as he slid past the side of the booth. He set his bag on the ground just as she started talking. 

"Yeah! What do ya' think?" She asked, picking up her own bag. 

"I think it looks amazing. I love it." 

Tali grinned at him and brushed her hair away from her shoulders, 

"Alright, I don't think I really need to explain anything to you? Pretty self explanatory?" 

"I think so, Leia should be stopping by soon just to help out a bit. You know she is way louder than I am." He chuckled. 

"Well, tell her I said hi, okay?" She requested before walking off. 

Luke sat down in the folding chair and looked at the stuff on the table in front of him. A interest sheet, a mini poster detailing different things the club did, tiny star shaped decorations and a bowl of candy that was tempting him more than he would have liked it to. A figure appeared before him and looked at him intently. Luke gave them a small smile, 

"Hi! So uh, we're the astronomy club. We meet every week in the upstairs level of the Physics building where all the planetarium and observatory deck stuff is. Would you be interested in joining?" 

Luke gave this same speech four more times before Leia showed up. When she did, he quickly offered up his seat, something he'd soon regret. 

"Hey, sorry I ran late." Leia acknowledged when they had a brief moment of inactivity. She stole a miniature KitKat bar from out of the candy bowl, unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. 

“It’s no problem, I had it covered.” He shrugged, looking up and watching the people walking around in front of them. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of the table. Luke had to look up at him in order to make eye contact. 

He felt himself inhale too hard and nearly started coughing on his own breath of air. Leia looked up at him, her right cheek jutting out slightly from the chocolate that she had jammed in her mouth. She noticed right away the pink blush that had risen in his cheeks and it made her smirk. 

“H-hi, uh, we’re the astronomy club. We meet every week on Wednesdays at 8pm in the top floor of the Physics building and I was wondering if you would want to g- join?” Luke blushed harder as he stumbled over his own words, embarrassed and flustered. 

The man took one of his hands out of his pockets of his brown jacket and picked the black pen up from off of the table. 

 

“What do you guys do?” He asked with a smile. 

“Well.. when the conditions are right we go out to the observation deck and use telescopes to actually look at the stars and stuff but if the conditions aren’t right we usually just go into the Planetarium and let one of the shows play.”

The man gave a small nod of interest, 

“Sounds cool. Are you the president or?” He bent down a bit, taking his other hand out of his pocket and placed it down on the table as he used to other hand to write down his name and school issued email address. 

“Oh- no I’m not actually. That would be Tali, I’m just helping her out because she has a class right now.” Luke cleared his throat, silently hoping in his head that the guy couldn’t tell how red his cheeks were. 

“But I’ll see you tomorrow then?” He asked, setting the pen down and shoving his hands back into his pockets. Luke had hardly registered that tomorrow was Wednesday. All he could do was nod. 

As soon as he walked away, Luke immediately sat down on the ground, burying his face in his hands. Leia let out a small, breathy laugh and brought her hand down to Luke’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“He was cute, huh?” She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to grab the sign-up sheet from off of the table. 

“Shut up.” Luke mumbled, his voice muffled by the palms of his hands. 

“His name is Han Solo.” She started, reading it off of the sheet. The name echoed through his head for a moment. 

“Do you think he’s actually going to show up or was he just being nice?” Luke asked, pulling his hands away from his face. 

“Luke… he was literally flirting with you. I think he’s going to show up just because you’re going to be there. If he actually cares about astronomy or not is beyond me.”

 

Luke’s mouth hung open slightly, his eyes staring straight forward at the blue, plastic tablecloth that covered the table. 

“Wait.. he was.. What?” 

Leia sighed and shook her head. 

“Come on Luke, you know what flirting is.”

“No, I definitely know what flirting is and there’s no way someone that attractive would ever flirt with me. That’s what I don't believe.” He tilted his head up to look at her only to see that she was already looking at him. 

“I guess you’ll get more proof tomorrow then?” Leia shrugged her shoulders and looked up suddenly at a girl who had just stopped in front of the table. Luke still sat in disbelief, embarrassment still resigaiting in his cheeks. The crooked smile that Han had given him seemed to be seared permanently into his mind. 

He waited patiently for Leia to stop talking to the girl and once she did he started talking, 

“Okay but, damn I keep wanting to say that he’s cute but he’s more than that? Of course he’s cute but…” The words wouldn’t escape his lips. 

“I think Lukey has got himself a crush.” Leia said in a sing-songy voice. 

“So what if I do?” He questioned, pulling his legs into his chest. 

“There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s cute, and it’s about time. Besides, he is cute Luke. Plus he was clearly into you? I hope he does show up tomorrow.” She looked down at her watch that was located on her left wrist. Luke smiled suddenly, 

“You really think he was flirting with me?” 

“Of course he was.”

\--

The following day, Luke only had one class. Which, normally he was very grateful for but it only seemed to extend the time until Astronomy Club was set to start. He settled down in the library for most of the day, reading through one of their last astronomy and space related books that he had yet to read. Eventually he went across the street to get some food from the Dining Center before retreating to his dorm for a few hours. 

After too long of checking the time of his phone only to be disappointed, it was finally time to head down to the Physics building.

Luke sat down in one of the red, cloth chairs in the circular arena of the planetarium. He was almost a little disappointed that the Observation Deck was closed due to rain. He looked up at the blank, black ceiling above him, quickly noticing that the projector hadn't been turned on yet. He shrugged it off and turned his attention to the door. Part of him wasn’t actually expecting Han to show up, no matter how much he was hoping for it. Yet, the butterflies in his stomach didn’t cease as he waited and only increased every time someone walked in the door. 

That is, until Han actually walked through the door.

Luke sat up straight, his eyes widening as he quickly looked away as to not make it obvious that he had been staring at the door. 

Han paused for a moment and looked around before spotting Luke. He walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. 

“Hey kid.” He smiled, his eyes immediately turning towards the still empty ceiling. 

“Kid?” Luke asked, tucking his hands under the sides of his thighs to try to hide the fact that they were trembling. 

“Sorry, I just don’t know your name. I’m Han, by the way, don’t think I said that yesterday.” He flashed the crooked smile that had been stuck and engrained in Luke’s mind. 

“Luke.” He said quietly, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. 

 

“Luke…” He hummed, lips pressing together in thought. He drew his attention away from the ceiling and looked at Luke insead. He spoke again, 

“Will… you teach me about this stuff? I don’t know a single thing about astronomy.” He swirled his finger around in a circle that pointed up at the ceiling, the projector now slowly warming up. 

“Oh! Uh- I’d love to. With the track going you might learn a bit as well but I can certainly teach you.” 

The corner of Han’s mouth turned up into a small, crooked smile. 

Luke went to speak but was quickly cut off by the start of the audio track, the lights in the room fading to darkness until only the ceiling illuminated their surroundings. The darkness didn’t prevent Han from noticing just how brightly Luke’s face lit up. 

Han silently mouthed something to himself that went unnoticed by Luke. 

After about an hour, the voiceover ended and just the swirling mass of cosmos remained on the ceiling. There was a small rumble as people began to talk to him. 

“Seriously, you need to teach me about that stuff.” Han looked over at Luke before twisting to try to get a twinge of pain out of his back. 

“Anytime you want Han.” He spoke softly, still soaking in the view above him. 

“Are you busy now?” Han asked, sliding forward a bit in his seat. Luke turned his attention to Han. 

“Now? Are you sure? It’s late- I don’t want to keep you up.” He almost sounded concerned.

Han shook his head, 

“You wouldn’t be keeping me up. Besides, my questions will still be fresh.” 

“O-okay. Do you want to go to the library?” Luke suggested, mentally realizing that his dorm wasn’t clean enough to invite anyone that wasn’t his sister inside. Han had pulled his phone out of his pocket for a second, almost as if to check the time. 

 

“That would be great actually.” 

Luke stood up and Han trailed right behind him. Luke didn’t even think to try and look to see if Leia was looking at them or not. Deep down he knew she probably was. 

They walked across the street to the library and settled down in a small study corner. Luke had pulled a book about the cosmos from off of the shelf in case Han had a question that he was completely unsure about. 

\--

They stayed in the library for longer than Luke had expected to. They had completely lost track of time and before they knew it, it was already 1am. 

“Damn.. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was getting so late.” Luke mumbled, shutting the book that sat on his lap. 

Han stretched his legs out before standing up, 

“It’s really no big deal. We were having fun.” He shrugged, pulling out his phone. Luke let out a small laugh, 

“Well I’m glad you liked it so much.” 

“Can I get your number?” Han asked, suddenly changing the subject. Luke’s eyes widened, but he took Han’s phone in his shaky hands and put in his number before handing it back. Han smiled before shoving his phone back into his pocket before starting to follow Luke to put the book away.   
Down one of the long aisles they found themselves in the right place. As Luke was placing the book on the shelf, 

“There’s a Halloween party tomorrow. Well, today I guess… I’d love for you to be my date.” Han said quietly. Luke swallowed hard, turning around to face him. 

“I’d love to be… I don’t have a costume.” He almost sounded out of breath. 

“I think I can get you something. But, you’ve gotta consent to being my date.” 

“Of course..” Luke whispered, a little surprised. 

“Then it’s a date.” 

 

\-- 

 

‘He WHAT?’ The message from Leia showed up on Luke’s screen. 

‘He asked me to be his date to the halloween party.’ Luke replied, unable to help that he was smiling a bit at the thought. He had neglected to tell Leia about what Han was doing when he asked him. 

‘Luke that's TONIGHT, do you even have a costume??’ 

‘He said he had that covered but I’m slightly scared because he didn’t specify’ 

Luke chewed on his lip, weighing the possibilities. 

“I can’t see you complaining no what he gets you’

‘You know me too well.’

‘Yeah.. not like we’re twins or anything.’

‘Haha :P’ 

Luke threw his phone down next to him and pulled his laptop into his lap. This time, the tiny, black cursor didn’t seem to mock him and his page was no longer empty. He continued to write, ignoring his phone when it buzzed and simply tried to pass time. Han had never told him what time he would be showing up at. 

It was around five o’clock when there was a knock at Luke’s door. He quickly logged off his laptop and shut the lid before getting up and walking over to the door. 

He opened the door to see Han standing there with a that crooked grin on his face

“Hey Luke.” He had two bags, one slug over his shoulder and one with the drawstrings in hand as he handed it over. Han wasn’t even in costume yet and it made Luke feel a little wry.

“What did you bring me?” He asked, taking the drawstring bag from his hand. 

“Why don’t you go put it on and see?” Han suggested, raising a single eyebrow. Luke rolled his eyes but let Han inside before locking the door behind him and venturing into the bathroom.  
He turned the lock on the handle and threw the back onto the white counter. He pulled the bag open, eyes widening a bit at the mass amount of silver that he saw before he even took anything out. From the bag he first pulled out a cropped, silver top. It didn’t have anything on it apart from being silver. Next, he pulled out a pair of shorts that he was positive were too short to wear any type of underwear under. Then he pulled out a pair of iridescent combat boots and a headband with two bobbles that wiggled on long springs. 

Luke was slightly confused, unable to put together what the hell Han had given to him. He shrugged it off and pulled his shirt off to exchange with the costume top. After a trial, he quickly realized he wouldn’t be able to wear any of the underwear he owned under the tight, short, shorts. So he didn’t. He put the rest of the costume on and looked in the mirror, pulling at his shorts to try to adjust them. He let out a gentle sigh and walked out of the bathroom, making immediate eye contact with Han who had thrown on the same costume while Luke was in the bathroom. 

“What- what are we exactly?” Luke asked, once again swallowing hard. He hated how ridiculously attractive Han managed to look in his costume. 

“Aliens! Figured it fit the whole astronomy thing. Just a bit more retro.” Han gave a small shrug and adjusted the headband on his head, trying to use it to actually push his hair back. 

“Oh…” Luke rocked back and forth on his feet, his hands tucked behind his back. Han stared at him for a moment before taking a few steps forward, 

“How do you do it?” He asked, pushing a strand of hair away from Luke’s eyes. 

“Do what?”

“How do you manage to be the fucking cutest person alive at any given time?” 

Luke’s lips parted as a blush krept up his neck, he was unsure of how to respond. He felt like Han had moved closer to him and his cold hands had found placement on his bare hips. Luke felt breathless. 

“Thank you.” He breathed, a little unsure of what to do with himself. Han let his hands fall away and Luke was a little disappointed with the loss of contact. 

\--

There were too many people in the house and Luke didn’t like it. Yet, he wanted to try it, he wanted to prove to himself that he could do something outside of his comfort zone. He stayed close to Han, silently begging in his head that they would stay towards the edges of the rooms. 

Luke also wished his shorts would stop riding up. 

He could barely hear his own thoughts above the sound of blaring music, its bass making the floors below him shudder and the lyrics- which were impossible to make out- flooded his ears. It all felt like too much. Han put his hand on the small of Luke’s back, arising a blush up his neck as he tried to lead him away from the deadspace of the room. 

“Do you want anything?” Han yelled inquisitively, trying to make sure Luke could hear him over the music and rumble of voices. 

Luke hesitated but quickly shook his head. He wasn’t ready to take a risk like that. Han gave a small nod before suddenly veering them over to the left. The room seemed to spin in front of them. 

“Lando!” Han exclaimed, making a guy dressed as a vampire with a long, red cape wrapping around his shoulders and trailing down his back turn around. A wide smile spread on his face. Luke made note that the smile was almost mischievous. 

“Han, bud! Glad you could make it, who’s this?” His focused turned directly to Luke. 

“I’m, uh, Luke Skywalker.” He responded, hoping he was loud enough to be heard over the noise of the party. 

“Luke, it’s nice to meet you. Lando Calrissian.” He extended a hand that wasn’t occupied with a plastic drinking cup. Luke shyly shook his hand before pulling back. He let one arm wrap around the front of his torso to hold the elbow on his opposite arm, something he always did when he was talking to people he wasn’t yet comfortable with. It was a comforting habit. Luke stood there as the two talked, not really paying attention to what was being said. It wasn’t really his place to be listening anyways. 

He tried not to let his anxiety consume him. 

Yet as the night went on, it did exactly that until it all managed to come crashing down on him. 

Luke found himself in the middle of the large crowd, being bumped and yelled over. He tried to excuse himself and clear a path to get out, but they couldn’t hear him. The feeling was bubbling up in his throat and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t push it down. He grabbed onto Han’s arm suddenly as the room around him grew fuzzy. Han’s attention was captured right away, grabbing at Luke’s arm to try to steady him. Concerned, he slid a finger under Luke’s chin and tilted his face upwards in an attempt to try and figure out what was wrong. Tears were rolling down his flushed cheeks for a reason he couldn’t explain. But, he didn’t need an explanation. He held on tightly to him and shoved his way through the crowd that seemed completely oblivious to anything else going on outside of their drinks and music.

Han pushed Luke into a small closet, tripping over a few pairs of shoes that sat on the floor. 

“Just breathe Luke, it’s okay. You’re okay.” He put his hands on Luke’s trembling shoulders. 

“I-I” He tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. Han quickly hushed him, 

“Shhh.. don’t talk. Just control your breathing, deep breaths.” 

Luke took a step forward and buried his head in Han’s warm chest. 

Han hesitated for only a moment before wrapping his arms around him. Luke’s fists balled at the material of Han’s shirt, gripping tightly as he tried to calm down. Han let him stay there, rubbing gently at his back in small circles as a gentle hum left his throat. 

When Luke pulled back slightly, yet not enough to detach himself from Han’s hold. 

“Luke, dear, what's wrong?” Han was frowning. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want that to happen, I’m so sorry.” He apologized, sniffiling. 

“Hey, hey. No LUke, come on. You don’t need to apologize. That was one of those attacks right a- uh-” Han struggled a bit, trying to find the right term. Luke helped him out, 

“Anxiety attack. And yes I should apologize because if I hadn’t been pushing myself it wouldn’t have happened.” His bottom lip trembled and Han found himself resisting the urge to kiss him. 

It wasn't the time. 

Luke spoke again before Han had the chance to, 

“I just want to go home. You can stay if you want, I don't want to ruin your night.” He pulled his arms away from Han’s shirt and rubbed harshly at his eyes. 

Han frowned as he looked at him, 

“No, I’ll go with you. You’re not walking back to your dorm alone. And before you say anything, you’re not ruining my night.” Han let his hand go down, fumbling for a minute before he found Luke’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

\-- 

 

Luke slid his key into the lock in his door and pushed it open. Han followed close behind him, still not letting go of his hand. 

“I'm sorry to ask again, I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay.” Han said, shutting the door behind him with his foot. Luke used his free hand to take the headband off of his head and place it on his desk. 

“I just need a little bit of time, y’know? 

It sparked an idea in Han’s head. 

“Sit down on your bed.” Han insisted, pulling off his own headband and boots before bending down and untying Luke’s boots. He slid them off of his feet and set them off to the side. Luke gave a gentle smile at the gesture before a tiny squeak escaped his lips as Han picked him up without notice. 

Han managed to get the blankets pulled back before he carefully got into bed, still carrying Luke. He let him settle down in his lap before pulling the blankets up. 

“Can you bring the purple one up a little more please?” Luke asked in a quiet voice, pointing to the blanket that was peeking out from the rest of them. Han grabbed in and handed it up to Luke who let a fistful of it gather in his hand. He leaned back into Han’s chest and let a gentle sigh escape. 

“Why are you doing this?” Luke questioned.

“Doing what?” 

“Helping me. We don't even know each other.” 

“No, but you're a sweetheart and it's the right thing to do. What was I supposed to do? Let you walk home alone at night right after you got that vulnerable? No way.” He brought a hand up to Luke’s hair and let his fingers tangle in it gently. 

“Not everyone's as nice as you are, Han.” He mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. Han remained quiet, only the sound of a fan filling the room. After a while, Luke suddenly turned over, straddling Han’s lap. 

“Thank you for the costume, by the way.” 

“You're welcome, I think you should wear these shorts more, they suit you well.” 

“They were riding up all night, and I don't think it would be appropriate to walk around in something so tight with nothing underneath.” Luke laughed 

“Nothing?” 

Luke was unable to respond as the door to his room flew open suddenly and Leia frantically walked in,

“Hey Luke are you o- oh god, sorry! Leaving!” She quickly turned back on her heel and the door shut behind her. Luke groaned, his face turning a deep red. 

“Who was that?” Han asked, his attention leaving the door and traveling back to Luke. 

“My sister, Leia.” He mumbled, a frown on his face. Han chuckled and brought his hand up, running his thumb over Luke’s bottom lip.

“She seems nice.” 

“She is.. she just likes to remind me why I shouldn't have given her a spare key.” Luke shook his head, a warm sensation filling his lip. He stared right into Han’s eyes, which he realized were looking down at his lips. 

“Hey..” Luke said suddenly, trying to grab his attention. Han’s eyes snapped up to meet Luke's,

“Yeah?” 

“If you want me to kiss you you could just say so.” He smiled, watching happily as Han blushed. 

“That obvious?” He responded sheepishly. 

Luke giggled as he nodded, 

“I'm surprised you didn't start drooling.” 

Han playfully rolled his eyes, 

“Just wanted to make sure you were ready first.” He cupped Luke's cheeks with his hands and pulled him closer. Luke’s breath hitched in the back of his throat. The tiny bit of confidence in him simmering down while his nerves bubbled up. It had been a long time since he kissed someone. Luke could feel Han’s hot breath on his skin, the sensation sending a chill down his spine. 

He leaned forward before Han had the chance to, letting their lips brush together before kissing him fully.

Han couldn't help but taste a hint of peach off of Luke’s lips. Chapstick, he figured, but he knew he'd always associate Luke with the sweet taste. He deepened the kiss, hands moving up to tangle into his hair. They broke apart for a moment just to breathe before Luke went right back in for a deeper kiss. 

\--

The next morning, Luke woke up with a wall of warmth at his back and wrapped around one side of his waist. He groaned sleepily, turning around to face it. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Han who was still fast asleep beside him. At least, so he thought. 

“G’morning peaches.” Han mumbled, throat deeper than usual as a result of sleep. There was a sleepy smile on her face. 

“Peaches?” Luke questioned.

“When we kissed you tasted like peaches.” Han traced his thumb over Luke’s soft lips. Luke shivered at the feeling and Han gave him a short, gentle kiss. 

“I like it.. the nickname.” 

“Mmh.. it suits you very well. You taste like peaches and you've always got a blush on your cheeks.” 

“That's because you're always finding a way to make me blush.” 

Han rubbed at Luke’s cheek with his thumb,

“Good. I like the glow in the stars on your ceiling, by the way.” 

“Oh- you noticed those?” 

“Mhm, might need to get some for myself.”

“Maybe I can teach you more about them too?” 

“I'd love that even more.”


End file.
